Webpage designers are turning more frequently to webpage design tools. Often, a user will open and edit multiple webpages simultaneously when using a design tool. The complexity of juggling multiple pages can be difficult to manage and coordinate changes among the various pages. What is needed is a system and method for efficiently creating and modifying a webpage. The present invention addresses such a need.